


Something normal

by AwkwardBlueFish



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, DCU, Red Hood - Fandom, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I just love seeing him in pain more, Swearing, i swear i love tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueFish/pseuds/AwkwardBlueFish
Summary: His hand was steady when he shot the bullet.It wasn’t anything like the movies, a dull bang and blood splattered against the dark wall behind. Tim slumped forward.





	Something normal

A normal patrol, a normal shit ass patrol and of damn course’ this would happen!

Jason had no idea what changed. Gotham was normal, smelt of shit with even shittier people walking around. He’d beat some thugs, shot a couple of bullets, the soft ones cause’ B and N would be on that in a fuckin’ second and Jay really didn’t feel like dealing with that, and decided to have a damn cigarette. If he didn’t have a break his brain would collapse with the stupidity of this damn place. Gotham seriously had no education.

He had been leaning against the grimy brick wall, deciding to worry about his leather jacket later, and had puffed out a smoke of air when he spotted baby bird on his turf.

Jason didn’t care either way, he only had a problem with goldilocks and B man. The bat brat was okay but, damn, he grated on his nerves and Jay was damn positive he was Satan’s son at times. The least annoying was Timmer’s. The damn moron was too forgiving for his own good, seriously. Who forgives a guy who slits your throat? Shoots him and stabs a batarang in the damn chest and still forgives them? That fucker was crazier than them all.

Jay eyed him through the whiteouts, snickering as little Red miscalculated the jump and slammed into the wall. Red fell onto the roof below on his ass with a groan, propping himself up on his arms. The bird shook his head before groaning, hand resting against his forehead as his upper body doubled over.

That’s when Jason knew something was off. Smashing into a wall? Yeah, that shit hurt like a bitch but they all had worse. Hell, Red would’ve gave the most unimpressed look to anyone who did that.

Jason dropped the cigarette, stomping on it with his steel capped boots as he let out a sigh. It wasn’t his business but with the way Red was shaking he could be seriously hurt and Jay really didn’t want to deal with Alfred’s pointed look.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Jason muttered, clicking on his hood as he imagined Alfred’s tuts. Hood kicked at the ground a little as he stalked over to the withering form, shoving down his growing concern. The fucker is most probably faking anyway, Dick face must’ve put him up to it. Timmy worshiped the guy, would’ve done it for him too.

“Oi, Timber’s!” Hood hollered, jumping over the two meter roof gap with ease. His boots stopped him from skidding and made it easy to not fall on his ass like mini Red over there.

Red didn’t even look up, shoulders twitching as he back peddled to the wall he just splattered against. His hand covered his mouth and Hood couldn’t even see the whiteouts with how hard Timbo was squeezing his eyes shut.

Hood frowned, walking slower as he studied the younger man. His suit was dark, darker than his normal traffic light colours. Shit- was that blood?

Hood walked faster, squatting down next to the trembling boy. His fingers fumbled with the kinks in the helmet, huffing in Gotham’s greasy air when it popped off with a hiss. He sat it down next to him, gloved fingers digging into Red’s shoulder armour plates as he twisted the boy around.

“Hey Timmy, you good?” It was a stupid question but then again the comforting was always Dick’s thing. Red’s chest heaved and his left hand tightened around his thigh as he shook his head rapidly. His right hand clamped over his mouth tightly.

“Okay.” Jason muttered, shifting to his knees to see Timmy better. “Okay.”

There was a lot of blood, enough for it to make Jay feel like chucking something up. It made Jason’s insides squeeze when he realised none of it was Timmers.

“The hell?” Jason muttered, shaking his head slowly. Okay, this was fine- Red just ruffed someone up a little. Nothing completely unusual, oh who was he kidding?! The bats didn’t condone this shit and with the way Red was shaking he couldn’t handle what he just did.

And that was the question, wasn’t it? What did Red just do?

“Hey, hey.” Jason murmured, couldn’t give a shit about identities or all that other crap. “Timmy? Come on, look at me.”

White lenses cracked open and Red’s head shook as he looked up at Jason, hand clamped around his mouth so tight Jay wondered how his teeth hadn’t pierced the skin. His shoulders jumped and his whole head flinched when Jason hooked his fingers under the cowl, pulling the mask off. His gloved fingers slid through damp with sweat hair and Jason frowned when he saw how pale Timmy was.

Then Jason was frowning even harder when he looked, really looked at Tim’s hair. The roots looked different, almost like mold you’d find on old bread or the grime on Gotham’s brick walls.

He shuffled forward, holding down the hand that was clutching Timmy’s thigh as it flew up in protest. Tim struggled for a second before a violent shudder went through his body and he slumped onto the wall in defeat. His blue eyes looked dull and Jason tried his best to ignore them as he brushed Tim’s hair apart.

A sharp suck of air through his teeth as he spotted it, a sickly green colour slowly climbing up the rest of Tim’s hair. Jason sat on his haunches in befuddlement, staring at Tim in confusion. Was he infected by something? Is that why he was covered in blood that wasn’t his?

“H-he said it would happen.” Jason flinched in surprise at Tim’s strained voice, croaky and loud in the dead of night. The words came out muffled through his hand and his shoulders shook again. His blue eyes remained dull.

“What would happen? Who’s he, Timbo?” Jay asked, keeping his voice low and gentle as possible as he shuffled forward on his knees. He rested a hand on Tim’s shoulder, to stop the shaking or for useless comfort he didn’t know.

“He said it would happen!” Tim repeated, words muffled but loud, eyes beginning to shine with something Jay couldn’t place. “We didn’t believe him, Hood. He told me when I was Robin and we didn’t believe him. We didn’t and he was right and I don’t want to change. I don’t want to be like him. Please, please help me. Please I’d rather die. Please.”

Jason didn’t like what he was hearing, couldn’t even comprehend it. Tears were streaming down Tim’s face and his whole frame was shaking. Jason eyes flickered to Tim’s hair and he back peddled when grime green met his eyes.

Jason didn’t know why but his whole body felt on fire, phantom pains of raw pain from a crowbar flaring up. His back was drenched in cold sweat as his fingers trembled and twitched near the holster of his gun.

He closed his eyes, hearing the laugh of a mad man, a begging of a mother and the tick, tick, tick of a bomb about to go off. Unbelievable pain and then green, green, green. Darkness and difficulty breathing, clawing at wood and getting splinters. Bloodied hands and the rush of the lazuras pit. Pain, pain, pain and constant, loud laughter.

Fear overtook when Tim’s hand came tumbling down, bloody smile painting his lips as his body shook with pained, bellowing laughter that echoed through the city. Tears streaming down his face.

His hand was steady when he shot the bullet.

It wasn’t anything like the movies, a dull bang and blood splattered against the dark wall behind. Tim slumped forward, hiccuping as blood bubbled between his lips as he heaved in hollow breaths.

Jason dropped the gun, feeling on fire as he trembled. He staggered forward, crawling on his hands and knees to get to his baby brother, when he got close enough he hurled the trembling figure into his arms. He chocked when he saw the blood squirting out of Tim’s neck and in horror he realised that Timmy wouldn’t survive this. Even a soft bullet can do damage, especially at close range.

Boiling blood slipped over and in Jason gloves as he apples pressure on the wound. Tim’s blue eyes stared at him, alive and bright, hair stained in red and green as he smiled up at Jason. Giggles escaping his mouth and blood bubbling from his lips. Jason turned away, feeling bile burn at his throat and tears prick his eyes.

With one hand he fumbled for his communicator, hoping to god and back that Oracle saw what happened and were sending the bats over. Tim didn’t deserve to die with the person who shot him as his only comfort. Not fuckin’ like this.

With a trembling hand he lifted it to his mouth, lips brushing against plastic as he talked into it. “All of you get to my coordinates, now. I don’t care what you’re doing, just get here!”

He didn’t wait for an answer, dropping the ear piece onto the ground and it sunk into the blood surrounding them.

He choked when he turned back to Tim, he was still smiling but it wasn’t bat shit crazy, not like the Jokers. Not like before. It was genuine and it was terrifying and tears slipped down Jason’s cheeks and landed in Tim’s green hair.

Tim’s arms seemed to go limp, laying at his side like useless puppet strings. His body was getting heavier, turning into dead weight and brilliant blue eyes seemed to darken. The bleeding slowed and Jason frantically brushed Tim’s hair back, shaking his head wildly.

“Thank you.” Blood bubbles pass Tim’s lips and his eyes roll back, lips parted as blood continued to flow out of his neck and mouth.

“No, no, no.” Jason whispered, rocking the body back and forward as if that of all things would work. He clenched his eyes shut tight, repeating those words until his throat cracked and lips dried.

A distant whizzing and Jason trembled, laying down the body of his little brother in a pool of his own blood and the person that he killed. He stood up on unsteady legs, picking up hid hood and sliding it on. The kinks clicked in place as a thump came from behind him.

Jason turned around, stared at Bruce’s hunched form as he stared at Tim through his lenses. His face contorted for a second before falling blank. Jason swallowed thickly.

“I’m killing the Joker. You’ll have to kill me if you want to stop me. The fuckin’ bastard has caused enough damage for too long.” His words came out harsh and scratchy and Bruce barley glanced his way, fingers tight around Tim’s own.

Jason stared at the grabble in his hand, shuddering as he fired it. For a second he wondered what would happen if he just jumped off the building.

He clenched his teeth and shook his head. The Joker, and then himself.


End file.
